Without limiting the scope of the invention, its background is described in connection with pelvic organ prolapse.
The present invention relates to an electro mechanical device that measures skin elasticity for assessing the viscoelastic properties of the anterior wall of the vagina. Vaginal wall tissue deterioration can cause pelvic organ prolapse (POP), a hernia of the pelvic organs to or through the vaginal opening. POP affects a large number of aging women that often necessitates surgical repair and tends to recur over time. Approximately 200,000 operations are performed yearly in the United States for POP. Although not life threatening, POP is life altering and results in significant quality of life changes in women.
Medical researchers have studied vaginal wall properties in freshly excised tissue, at the time of surgery, using an Instron tensile testing machine but this is limited by its applicability, namely patients requiring surgery. Currently, evaluation of the vaginal wall is limited to physical examination and imaging modalities. There are no quantitative and practical devices that a physician can use during an office visit to measure the unique viscoelastic properties of the vagina to objectively determine tissue deterioration. The ability to measure the elasticity of the inner walls of the vagina in healthy patients for study controls, patients in less advanced degrees of POP, patients before and after surgical repair and patients on hormonal therapy will lead to a myriad of common vaginal interventions, from pelvic floor therapy to reconstructive surgery. Like the thermometer to objectively determine how sick a feverish patient is, the present invention will serve as a diagnostic resource for clinicians and researchers interested in the management of POP.
Skin elasticity measurement devices include US Patent Application Publication No. US 2008/0234607 A1. In this US Patent Application, the user applies a vacuum to a chamber that is placed over an area of the skin. When the vacuum draws the skin through an opening a video camera in an adjacent chamber captures light reflected from the skin.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,955,278 B1 creates a vacuum that draws the skin into a chamber until the skin reaches the vacuum tube in the chamber. The vacuum pressures are measured and pressure changes are used to calculate elasticity.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,278,776 describes the use of a camera that monitors the movement of dots placed on the skin. When the vacuum is applied the skin moves into the chamber causing the dots to move. The elasticity is determined by the dot separation.